Danny the Babysitter
by GothicGhost95
Summary: OneShot   Danny is stuck babysitting a kid for his parents for a night, but he needs a little help. Who else would he call other than out favouritte goth girl?  Rated T for safety  or paranoia .


**Alrighty, after a couple years of reading fanfiction...I have finally decided to write some! Funny thing is, I have ideas and outlines for, like, 50 DP stories...and I am being generous here.**

**This is the first story I have written for Danny Phantom so...be nice? And I would be honoured to read some reviews and constructive criticism...but if you are going to totally bash it, then at least give me a reason why you are bashing it. **

**I do not own Danny Phantom, he belongs to Mr. Hartman. **

**Enjoy!**

…

It was a calm Saturday afternoon in Amity Park, the birds were chirping and the citizens were lazily enjoying their weekend. One citizen in particular named Danny Fenton, was lounging on his living room sofa dressed in sweatpants and a navy blue shirt while watching old cartoons. His arms and legs stretched out as he sleepily focused his attention on the T.V. Ever since the beginning of his freshman year, it was rare for him to get a chance to relax without worrying about ghosts attacking. He still had nightmares from time to time about the accident that changed his life for the weirder. But for that particular day, it seemed as if the laziness got to the ghosts too, so there was no one wreaking havoc or bugging the halfa all day. Not that Danny minded, of course. It probably had something to do with the portal being temporarily shut down for rewiring... Danny yawned happily and smiled at the thought of not having to hunt ghost for the weekend.

But, sadly, these moments always seemed to end far too soon for him.

"Danny," his mother called, "I just got off the phone with the Monroes." Maddie appeared from the kitchen dressed in her usual teal hazmat suit. A nervous smile adorned her face as she looked at her son.

"Yeah, okay?" Danny didn't really understand why his mother would tell him the information, but he instantly grew suspicious when he saw her nervous expression. He sat up and gave her his complete attention.

"Well, sweetie, the Monroes are in town and they wanted to see if we could go out to dinner with them." Danny stared at her thinking that he knew where the conversation was going. He would have to get all dressed up and go to a fancy restaurant where he would have to endure a long dinner listening to boring adult talk until he would go crazy and-

"So I told them that you would babysit their daughter while your father and I could catch up with them." Maddie held her breath as she sneaked a glance at her confused son. '_Wow, I was way off...' _ Danny thought with somewhat surprise. Then what his mother said to him finally sank in.

"Wait, wait, wait. You want me to stay here and babysit some kid while you and Dad go out to dinner at some fancy restaurant? Why can't Jazz do it?" Danny whined at this turn of events. How could his perfect Saturday afternoon be ruined so quickly? He silently blamed the universe and for the hell of it, Vlad.

"Your sister has to do a project at a friend's house that is worth 35% of her grade. You're only watching T.V. How's that fair, hmm?" Maddie eyed her son knowingly.

"But she can do it tomorrow!" Danny was getting desperate. He really was enjoying his time off and he didn't want it to end so cruelly.

"Danny..." His mother said his name, warning him not to argue with her. Danny sighed in defeat as his mother smiled in victory. _'Aww, man.' _He whined in his head and with a grunt stood up. There was no way out of it.

"When will they get here?" He asked as if he were marching to his death.

"They will be here around 4:00 o'clock." Maddie informed him as she began to retreat into the kitchen again.

"But that's in, like, two hours!" Danny sounded horrified. "Why can't they make it 6:00 or better yet never?" He glanced at his mother's form hopefully.

Maddie glared at her stubborn son and crossed her arms. "They will be here at 4:00 o'clock and that's final!" Danny knew that if he pushed her any further he would probably be stuck babysitting and be grounded for a few week. His eyes widened for a moment at the thought then quickly discarded the idea. His mom wasn't that mean...was she? Better not risk it...

Sighing, Danny stalked up the stairs to take a shower, grumbling all the way. Maddie shook her head and muttered under her breath one word that every parent utters at least one point in their lives.

"Teenagers."

…

Upstairs, Danny took a quick shower and changed into some jeans and a white tee shirt. He then collapsed onto his bed and brushed his hand through his hair. His hair was still damp but he didn't really care. He was too busy muttering to himself about his tormented fate. Okay, maybe he was being a drama queen and all but come on! It was the first time he could actually relax on a Saturday afternoon without ghostly interference or his parents weapons targeting him in, like, four months.

"Stupid Jazz. She _would_ have a stupid project to do the one time I actually _want_ her here for once..." Danny sighed once again and peered at the clock. It read '2:35' in big red letters.

Danny lifted himself off of his bed and made his way downstairs and into the kitchen. His parents were no where to be found, which only meant they where in the basement working in the lab. He opened up the fridge and searched for anything that he could eat. They apparently needed to go shopping for food because there really wasn't anything available that was edible and/or not glowing . He definitely wasn't going to eat the Emergency Ham. Ew.

Rolling his eyes, he took out the milk and set it on the counter. Then he grabbed the closest box of cereal, which was ironically Fruitloops. He laughed quietly as he poured the rest of the box's contents into a bowl and doused it with milk. Then he leaned up against the counter and began eating his snack contently. He heard footsteps coming from the basement stairs and his father came into view. Jack grinned at the sight of his son.

"Hiya, Danny-Boy!" Danny took another spoonful of fruitloops and nodded in his dad's direction.

"Hey, Dad." He mumbled with his mouth full. His solemn mood seemed undetected by Father Fenton.

"Thanks for watching the kid for me and your mother. I'll be sure to add five buck to your allowance this week." Jack Fenton stated to his boy.

Said boy swallowed his food and scrunched up his face. "Dad, I don't have and allowance." His voice was deadpanned as he looked at his father blankly. There was silence for a few moments as Jack soaked up the information. Then he smiled brightly and pretended to check the time on his wrist, even though he didn't have a wristwatch. "Well, look at the time! I gotta go take a shower!" And with that Jack zoomed out of the kitchen as fast as his bulky body would let him, leaving Danny behind in the kitchen to finish his crazy, villainous, desperately-needs-to-get-a-cat-because-he-is-so-lonely cereal.

After he was full, he left his bowl in the sink and went back into the living room to continue watching T.V. until the Monroes would arrive.

…

It was around 3:50 P.M. when Danny's parents were downstairs making last minute appearance checks. His mother was wearing a long red dress with long white gloves and high heels while his father was wearing a black suit. Sometimes it amazed Danny how different his parents looked without their hazmat suits on because it was a rare sight to see. Jack was itching his arms furiously, it was almost comical to watch. Maddie smacked her husband's hands away then attempted to fix his tie and with a whimper he complied.

"What's the kid's name anyway?" Danny tried to start a conversation with his parents to get a bit more information about this kid he was supposed to watch, whom he had never met before.

His mother glanced at him and answered,"Mary."

Danny blinked and tossed the name around his mind. _'Mary Monroe? Huh, why does that seem familiar...?' _ But before Danny could inquire any further, the doorbell rang.

Maddie answered the door and immediately the room was filled with joyous laughter and squeals coming from his mother and from a woman whom Danny guessed was Mrs. Monroe. He cringed at the shrill voices. _'Thank God Sam isn't like that...'_ He gratefully thought. The woman came in dressed up in a knee length black dress with her strawberry blonde hair up in a loose bun. She looked fairly pretty but she seemed kind of young to have had a kid. A man followed her in dressed up in a suit and smiled at my parents. He was wearing glasses and was holding a little blonde girl who couldn't be more than two years old in his arms. They didn't seem to notice Danny until his mother directed their attention to him.

"This is our son, Danny." The couple smiled at him and they exchanged greetings. The woman's name was Linda and the man's name was Chris. The little girl blushed and buried her face into her father's chest.

"Sorry, Mary's kinda shy." Chris explained with a small grimace on his face.

Maddie smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry about it. Danny can be really shy too. You know how kids are!" Everyone laughed as Danny blushed at and glared at his mother for being referenced as a kid. He really hated these types of situations.

"Well, we should get going. Those reservations won't wait for us forever!" Linda 'joked'. The rest of the adults laughed at the lame joke while Danny forced a smile and fought the urge to roll his eyes. Mary on the other hand was confused as to why everyone was laughing so loudly. Maddie made sure that Danny knew that the emergency numbers were on the fridge and she gave him thirty dollars, 'just in case'. Linda handed him a pink bag which was apparently filled with everything he would need in order to take care of Mary. And with that the adults were gone.

Danny stared at the door where the adults just disappeared then he glanced at the tiny blue-eyed toddler who was staring at him

"So, uh, what do you wanna do? Do you want to watch some T.V. or something?" Danny asked awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. Mary just wrapped her arms around herself and looked away.

"Mommy doesn't let me watch T.V..." Mary muttered quietly. Danny stared at her in amazement, his eyes wide and his mouth open.

"Are you kidding me!" he sputtered incredulously. The tiny tot looked at him with slight fear and uncertainty. He gestured for her to sit on the couch but she didn't move. Danny sighed and grabbed her only to place her on the couch where she stayed. Unbeknownst to him, her lip quivered slightly and she took in her surroundings. Danny was flipping through channels until he heard sniffling behind him. When he glanced back at her, her eyes were wet and she was whimpering. Then she burst into tears.

"I want Mommy!" She cried loudly and Danny had no idea what to do. Which caused him to panic slightly. _'Come on Fenton! You have battled the toughest ghosts, you have defeated your future evil self, you fought and won against the King of the Ghost Zone (well previous ruler anyway)... You __can take care of a little kid.' _ Mary's sobs turned into screaming wails and Danny's eyes widened. _'Or not...'_

The poor ghost boy was shocked at the intensity of her crying. It was practically louder than his Ghostly Wail! He stroked his fingers through his hair as he tried to think of a way to make the girl to stop crying. Then he got an idea. _'Sam.'_

Danny took his cell phone out of his front pants pocket and quickly texted his favourite goth girl.

…

After about fifteen minutes of crying from Mary and panic (from our favourite ghost boy), Danny heard a light knock on the front door. He quickly opened the door to reveal a girl dressed up all in black. She appeared to be slightly out of breath and highly alert.

"Danny, are you okay?" Her voice was filled with concern and urgency. She glanced over Danny as if searching for wounds, until she processed the loud crying from within the brick building.

"What's the..." She glanced behind him, "...emergency?" she was confused as to why there was supposedly a child in the house. A loud, crying child at that. Danny sighed in relief at the sight of her and ushered her in. Without answering Sam's question or giving an explanation, he only pointed a finger toward the small child who was at the moment hiding behind the couch. Then he told Sam that his parents made him babysit some kid. With a snort she glanced at the child. As if on instinct, Sam slowly approached the crying tot and smiled at her. Said tot momentarily stopped her wailing at take in the appearance of the stranger before her.

"Hi, I'm Sam. What's your name?" The little girl stared at her and replied with a soft, 'Mawy'.

"Mary? That's such a pretty name, and for such a pretty girl." Sam addressed with a friendly smile. Who said goths can't be friendly, huh? Mary returned the smile and with a hint of hope in her eyes asked, "Do you know where my Mommy is?" Sam shook her head and told her no. Mary's eyes then started to become glassy, even more tears threatening to fall. Sam, however, did not panic like the boy behind her began to. Instead she looked straight in the little girl's eyes.

"But I promise you that she will be back soon."

"Really?"

"Really." Both girls smiled and Sam picked up Mary from behind the couch. Mary giggled and wiped her eyes with her fist.

"You're really pretty." Mary said shyly.

"Thanks, you're not to bad yourself." Sam said, rather amused, yet modest.

Danny, who stood stone-still behind Sam during the entire exchange, looked at Sam in awe. Who knew Sam had it in her? Kinda out of character, no? Then again, that whole experience with the flour sacks was pretty much the only reason he called Sam over. That, and the fact that she is a girl. Then his confusion surfaced above his amazement.

"Wait, how did you do that? And why are you out of breath? Did you run all the way here? " His eyebrows arched and his face expression could only be describes as _cluelessness. _With a roll of her eyes, she decided to end his puzzlement before he blew a fuse in his head.

"Well, oh Clueless One, to answer your questions in order: One, Just because I'm goth doesn't mean I can't take care of kids, and two, yes, I ran all the way from my house because you said there was an emergency and my parents took my car keys away." She chuckled while she watched him process the information.

"Why did your parents take away your car keys?" She winced at his question. There seemed to be no end to his questions, which made Sam's annoyance grow rapidly.

"What is this, the Spanish Inquisition?" By the blank look on his face, she could only guess that he probably didn't even know what that was. "I kinds, sorta, blew up our kitchen experimenting with some, er, 'special recipes'. It was no big deal! It's not like we can't afford another kitchen anyway..." Danny's eyes grew large but before he could question her further, Sam put her hand over his mouth to silence him. Mary giggled at the teen's antics.

"Let's just drop this, okay?" It was a rhetorical question. Even Danny knew that. He internally sighed, knowing Sam wasn't going to tell him any of the juicy details about her 'experience' in her not-so-fortunate kitchen. In retaliation, he licked her hand.

"Eww! Danny!" Sam growled as she almost dropped Mary, who was laughing giddily. Danny smirked, knowing that it was _him_ that made the kid laugh for once.

Sam placed Mary on the couch and situated herself next to the young girl, glaring at Danny before turning her attention to the toddler. "So what did he do to make you cry, huh?" Danny's smirk fell.

"I didn't do anything to her!" He defended himself while crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Naw, he didn't. I just miss my Mommy." Mary looked down at her shoes with a sad expression. Both teens glanced at the little blonde and felt a pang of sympathy. Danny went to sit on the other side of Mary causing her to look at him expectantly and with a grin said, "Well, since your Mom isn't gonna be back for a while, that just gives us a chance to do whatever we want until she gets does." She tilted her head in confusion and Sam put her two cents in.

"Yeah! He's right, you know. What was something your Mom never let you do before?" Sam's grin matched the same mischievous grin Danny's face had occupied.

The little tot thought for a moment before hesitating to point at the television. Danny snapped his fingers and his face lit up with recognition.

"That's right your parents don't let you watch T.V.!"

Sam's eyes widened, her mouth agape, trying to form a coherent sentence but utterly failing. "I know, right?" Danny stared at Sam. Then he took the remote controller and began searching for a good show. He didn't have to search far, because the cartoon station he was watching earlier was only a few clicks away.

Sam smirked. "Danny, I don't think her parents would appreciate it if we let her watch _Bevis and Butthead_...Even if _it_ is a beast of a show" Mary gasped and turned her attention to Sam with a wide eyed expression. Danny's eyebrow arched at the kid.

"What?" Sam inquired.

"You said a no-no word!" The little child whispered loudly to her as if she was going to be smited by a higher power. Which would probably be Mr. and Mrs. Monroe...if they were there.

Danny and Sam exchanged looks before looking back to Mary. "You mean Butthead? That's not a bad word in this case because it's just the guys name."

"NO! You said it again! That's a bad word!" Mary jumped up on top of the couch and waved her arms around frantically as she 'whispered' back at Sam. It actually came out more of a hushed yell, if that's even possible. Sam appeared taken aback from the two year old's actions.

"No, seriously. It's just a name." Sam replied, slight shocked.

Mary abruptly sat down and quietly said, "Nooo, bad word." Her voice was barely heard by the two teens.

Sam was confused but Danny, however, was amused. He had to hide a smile that was threatening to appear on his face with his hand as he partially turned away from the girls, trying not to laugh throughout the exchange. He finally decided to interrupt them.

"Ya know, it _is_ just a cartoon. But if you really don't want to watch it, then we can change the channel." Sam groaned in disappointment and Mary nodded her head madly. Danny quickly flipped through some more channels before stopping on another cartoon channel. Sam tilted her head knowingly.

"It seems you know exactly what channels have cartoons on them." Danny frowned and crossed both his arms and legs trying to conceal the growing blush on his face.

"Cartoons are therapeutic. Ask Jazz." Lie.

"Maybe I will."

"Well, go ahead. No ones stopping you."

"Fine. Did you should know that I have her number on speed dial?"

"What! Why do yo-"

"Shhhhh!"

The teens failed to notice that every time they spoke the distance between them shrunk inexplicably, resulting in their faces being inches apart and between their bodies, a squished Mary was cradled almost painfully. However, that wasn't what Mary was worried about. She was too busy focusing on the episode of Spongebob in front of her. The teens blushed slightly and moved away from each other and un-squishing the little blonde girl. And the three turned their attention to the television.

…

The trio watched a few more episodes of Spongebob before they all grew bored. As the credits rolled on, Mary huffed and turned to Danny.

"I'm hungry."

Sam's attention peaked, straightened up and she smiled intensely at Danny. The look in her eyes just screamed "_I'm too cute for you not to feed me_".

"Food?" She asked as she made her puppy dog eyes. '_Just like a Gothic puppy...'_

He rolled his eyes and thought for a moment. There wasn't really any food in the house that he could cook (or edible for that matter). '_Might as well order some food. Mom did leave some cash.' _

"How 'bout we order a pizza?"

Sam groaned. "Aw, come on Danny! We've had pizza everyday for, like, a week!" She pouted. Danny scoffed, "You really think that matters to me? I'm fourteen and a guy. I could eat pizza for every meal for the rest of my life and I would be in heaven."

Sam gave him a blank look and retaliated, "You would be fat too."

Danny's eyes widened, "Pizza makes you fat!" You really could not tell if he was being serious or if he was joking. Sam rolled her eyes and Mary said, "I don't like pizza."

Both Danny and Sam looked at her like she was crazy for a moment, then Danny shook his head and asked her what she would like to eat.

"Macky!" The little child said with sparkling eyes. The two raven haired teens looked at each other with confusion then back to the toddler. Mary huffed and continued, "You know! The little tube thingy's with cheese? It's nummy!"

A figurative light bulb lit up over Sam's head as she figured out what 'Macky' was. "Oh."

Danny, still as clueless as ever, was silent and stared at Sam for her to tell him about her discovery. She smiled, "She means Macaroni and Cheese." Danny nodded in understanding than asked her, "How did you get that out of 'little tube thingy's with cheese'?"

The goth girl shrugged, "What can I say? I'm awesome." Danny snorted at her comment and stood up.

"Well, since we don't have any 'Macky' here, or anything edible for that matter, we're gonna have to go buy some." Sam hooted and pumped her fists up in the air. "Road trip!"

Danny shook his head and picked up Mary. Sam stood up and followed the ghost boy to the door. He grabbed a pink and orange key chain from the cubby next to the door before leaving the house. He saw Sam raise her eyebrow at the key chain and responded, "We're taking Jazz's car. I'm kinda mad at her for ditching me tonight so I'm gonna waste some of her gas." Sam shook her head with disapproval.

Danny continued, "Besides, I'd rather drive her girly car then the Ghost Assault Vehicle..." Sam smirked at the thought. "Plus there's a car seat in Jazz's car because she carpools her friend and her friend's little brother to weekly swimming lessons." He added dryly.

"Well, that's nice of her..." Sam said without much enthusiasm. The trio got in the car and Danny drove off into downtown Amity Park.

…

The car screeched to a halt in a parking spot outside of Amity's General Goods. In the backseat, Mary was stone still, probably in fright. Sam was gripping the side of the car for dear life as she huffed, "How did they even give you your license?"

Danny took offense to her question. "Hey! I'm a great driver!" Sam glared at him.

"Ha! You drive almost as bad as your dad!"

"I do not!"

"You so do!"

Mary squealed in the backseat. The teens glanced back at her as she proclaimed, "I'm _still_ hungry!" Sam and Danny got out of the car. She noticed that he was taking up two parking spots and she face palmed. Danny got Mary out of the car seat and carried her toward the store.

"I'm driving on the way back." Sam murmured. Danny shot her a look, but didn't say anything. They stopped next to the carts and he placed the toddler in the cart. Not the cart _seat_, in the actual cart part.

"But aren't we here for some Macaroni and Cheese only? Why do we need a cart?" Sam asked. Danny smiled and answered, "'Cause carts are more fun!" He ran with the cart and jumped on. Mary and Danny laughed in joy, which caused Sam to smile and take off after them.

They were going up and down the isles, dodging customers and store employees, in search of the little blue box of magic and love. Everyone they passed stopped and stared at the two teens and toddler laughing like maniacs and riding the cart dangerously fast, their cart filling up with random food and pop. They only stopped when they heard a familiar voice behind them.

"Danny? Sam?"

Said teens whipped their heads around to face the person calling them. When they saw who it was, they smiled.

"Tucker!" They greeted in unison. "What are you guys doing here?"

He shrugged, "I had to pick up some paper towls for my mom."

"You guys?" He asked. The dark-skinned boy ran up to them and glanced at the blonde child in the cart. "And why is there a kid in your cart? Did Sam kidnap a child?"

Sam playfully punched him in the shoulder and responded in a serious tone. "Well, you were going to find out sooner or later." She looked at Danny and hooked arms with him and continued, "She's ours." Danny chuckled.

Tucker looked at them and then at the little blonde toddler. "Danny? I'm sorry to say, that kid doesn't look like its yours..." The boys laughed and Sam rolled her eyes and told him that Danny had to watch the kid for his parents.

"And he called you because she started crying?" Sam nodded and Danny glared at him. "Teets on a bull."

Danny smacked the back of the techno geek's head, causing a small yelp to escape from the techie.

"Anyway," Sam interrupted, "This is Mary."

"Yupp, Mary Monroe." Danny repeated. Sam and Tucker looked at the toddler and then to Danny, then back to the kid. "Mary Monroe?" Tucker asked. Danny looked at them questionably. "Yeah, what?"

Sam turned to Mary and asked her what her middle name was. "Lynn." She responded with.

"Her name is Mary Lynn Monroe. And you don't get it?" Tucker asked Danny, who just shrugged, not getting what they were saying. Sam and Tucker shook their heads slow and full of shame. Mary looked at the confused boy next to her, "I don't get it either."

Ten minutes later, one could witness a goth girl holding a blonde toddler with a box of Macaroni and Cheese watching a blue eyed boy and a teal eyed boy riding in a cart at full speed and crash into a pyramid of Campbell's Chicken Noodle soup. Then one could see them being chased out by the store manager.

Sam threw a $20 bill at the register and briefly said, "Keep the change!" Well, twenty dollars for one box of Macaroni and Cheese is kind of a lot, but she was rich, so it doesn't really matter now, does it?

Danny and Tucker met up with the girls in the parking lot, both out of breath and laughing hysterically. "That was...quite an experience, I guess?" Sam smiled. Mary was giggling madly.

"We probably shouldn't go there for a couple weeks..." Danny suggested with a smirk. Next to him, Tucker face palmed, "Oh, man! I didn't get the paper towls. My mom is going to kill me." His shoulders slumped.

Danny snapped his fingers. "I'll just go grab some from my place and bring them over later, 'kay?"

Sam held an expressionless face as she said quickly, "Every kiss begins with Kay." She looked over to the car next to her. The boys rolled their eyes at her weird comment and Tucker thanked Danny before saying goodbye.

"Bye bye!" Mary waved after him. The techno geek smiled and returned the wave.

Danny looked at Sam and said, "Let's go."

Sam raised her eyebrow and looked at him expectantly. Danny didn't get it right away (shocker!) and then sighed. He gave her the keys to the car and pouted.

…

After dinner and watching some more T.V., the two teens and one toddler were tired. Danny just got back from bringing Tucker some paper towls and sat on the love seat. He and glanced at the clock. It read '9:45'. "Wow, Mary's parents told me to get her to bed at 7:00..." He exclaimed nervously. Sam, who was lounging on the couch lazily, said, "So what?"

He looked over to her, "So what? It's practically 10:00. I'm probably gonna get grounded for this." He said deadpanned.

Mary blinked tiredly at him and told him, "Mum's the word." She smiled and yawned. Sam and Danny were surprised that the kid knew that saying. Needless to say, Sam thought it was adorable, not that she would gush about it out loud.

Danny smiled back at her, "Thanks kid." Then he got up and walked over to the tiny tot. "Your ready for bed, aren't you?" It really wasn't a question, more of a statement than anything. Mary nodded her head slowly. He picked her up and laid her on the love seat, where she was almost asleep.

Sam turned the T.V. on mute and sat up. Danny sat down next to her and they both watched Mary with a smile on both their faces. Danny yawned , which caused Sam to yawn. He chuckled as she playfully punched his arm for making her yawn a few times in a row.

They heard Mary whine a little and saw her look at them. "What's wrong? Are we too loud?" Sam asked the sleepy tot. She shook her head, "No, I wanna sleep with you." Sam smiled and said, "Alright, c'mere." Mary jumped up and ran over to Sam. Danny got up to walk to over to the loveseat, but Mary stopped him.

"Danny, too!" Both teens looked at each other then Danny put his hands up. "I don't know, Mary..."

Said tot pouted and gave him the puppy eyes. He sighed and caved. "Okay." He went over, grabbed Mary and plopped down on the couch. Mary looked at Sam expectantly, and the goth girl sighed. She laid down next to Danny and wrapped an arm around Mary and Danny. Mary fell fast asleep, snuggled between the two teens. They too, fell asleep in their embrace.

…

Around 11:20 PM, Jazz Fenton was dropped off at her house and came inside only to see her little brother cuddling with a familiar goth girl and an unfamiliar blonde toddler. She smirked at the scene and walked up the stairs to get ready for bed.

Not ten minutes later, two pairs of parents walked through the front door of 'Fenton Works' at exactly 11:27 PM. They were laughing but stopped when they saw the kids passed out on the couch and they all let out a collection of 'Aww's'. Chris Monroe quietly picked up the blonde girl sleeping daughter from the teenagers grasp. In the absence of the toddler, the two unknowingly hugged each other closer.

"That is so cute." Linda Monroe cooed quietly. The rest of the adults nodded in agreement. The Monroes quietly said their goodbyes and took off.

Jack looked to his wife and whispered, "What should we do about them?" he gestured to their son and his 'girlfriend'. Maddie shrugged and told him to let them be. "I'd better call her parents. They must be worried sick." She walked into the kitchen to call her wonderful friends, Mr. and Mrs. Manson.

Jack gave one last glance at the two on the couch then proceeded to go upstairs to bed. Jazz greeted him and asked about his night. He shrugged and asked, "You see your brother downstairs?" She held up her camera phone.

"I did," she smirked, "Mom probably would want a picture for her scrapbook, right?" Jack shook his head at his daughter's antics and walked into his bedroom where he promptly fell onto his bed, fast asleep.

Jazz snuck downstairs and snapped a few pictures of the 'lovebirds'. She giggled at the sight of them and went back to bed.

…

Sam woke up next to something warm and she sighed. Blearily opening her eyes, her brain registered that it was morning. Panic rushed through her as she shot up and looked at the clock which read 7:14 AM, indeed was it morning time. She yelped and jumped of the couch, scrambling for her boots.

Danny woke up to a yelp and the feeling of something falling over him. His eyes shot open and he saw Sam throwing on her boots. Her hair was messy and her make up wore off a little bit.

"Sorry, Danny, my parents are going to kill me! I'll see you later!" She rushed out the door and the door slammed. His mother walked in from the kitchen to see what the commotion was.

She frowned, "Did Sam leave? She didn't need to rush like that," She looked at her son's blank face, "I called her parents last night to tell them she fell asleep over here. I did leave out the exact location of where she slept though." Maddie smiled coyly at her son as he blushed. He looked down, only to notice the make up smudges on his T-shirt. This caused him to blush even harder.

Jazz skipped down the stairs, "Morning, little brother." She smirked at him as she went into the kitchen to wait for breakfast. Danny glared at her figure suspiciously. Then he looked around, trying to find something.

"Mary's parents took her home last night. Don't worry so much Danny." His mother informed him and walked back into the kitchen.

Danny sighed and leaned back on the couch. He yawned and stretched a bit. Then his phone buzzed in his pocket. He took it out and the front said that he got a message. It was a photo message from Tucker.

_Dude! Guess wat I put on my FB page!_

Danny scrolled down to see the picture. It was of him and Sam from last night when they were tangled together and sleeping. _'How the Hell did he get that picture!' _He thought angrily. Then he remembered Jazz's suspicious behaviour moments ago... "JAZZ!"

He didn't know what he was more pissed about. The fact that the entire school was going to see the picture on Facebook and harass him and Sam for the next month or the fact that Jazz had Tucker's cell phone number.

We may never know.

…

**So, there it is. Thanks for reading! I hope I can make the time to write more stories soon, but I wouldn't get your hopes up...School is kicking my ss lately.**


End file.
